Johnny 3 Tears
) | family = Ava Ragan (daughter) Chloe Ragan (daughter) Asia Ragan (wife) Connor Ragan (brother) Molly Ragan (sister) Kevin Ragan (father) Terry Ragan (mother) Laurie Ragan-Anderson (aunt) Jewel Ragan (cousin) Sylvia Ragan (grandmother) George Ragan (great grandfather) Lloyd (grandfather; deceased) | join = 2005 | position = vocals, unclean vocals bass guitar (since 2013) | bands = Hollywood Undead 3 Tears (2001-2005) | count = 84 }}Johnny 3 Tears is one of the five current members of Hollywood Undead. Biography Personal Background George Arthur Ragan was born in Los Angeles, California on June 24, 1981. He first met future band mate J-Dog when he was very young, but they didn't like each other when they first met. However, years later, they ended up in the same band. He used to date a girl named Carly, along with a few others before meeting a woman named Asia. They have a daughter together, named Ava Ragan and are married since January 19, 2018. Asia recently announced on her Instagram that they are going to have another baby in November. He lived in California almost all his life, most recently in Huntington Beach, before ultimately moving to Nashville, Tennessee with his family. Band Position He is typically a vocalist doing raps in more serious, sad and/or angry songs. Despite this, he has rapped in less mature songs like No. 5 and One More Bottle. In I'll Be There and Sing, he does clean vocals for the first time (for the band). His favorite song off of American Tragedy is S.C.A.V.A... He posted on Twitter in January of 2015 that his favorite Hollywood Undead song is Outside. He also claims I'll Be There to be one of his favorites from Day of the Dead along with Does Everybody in the World Have to Die. During an interview with Impericon in 2017, he listed I Don't Wanna Die and Young as some of his favorite songs. His favorite songs from V are Your Life, Renegade and Pray (Put 'Em in the Dirt). Masks ;Hollywood Undead Johnny's first mask in 2006 was a white goalie mask with huge, symmetrical black splatters dropping from its eyes. The splatters were flowing towards to the sides of the mask. The mouth was covered with the regular silver duct tape. Later, he changed it to a golden mask. He kept the black splatter but it wasn't symmetrical anymore and flowed straight towards the mouth. The mouth was covered by two black warning tapes that said "Time Again" in red. ;Swan Songs Johnny took a new approach to his mask and made it a sky blue shade with a white "3" on the left side of his face. There was a big black butterfly on his right eye, and four orange butterflies near it. He also had especially big holes cut for his eyes. ;American Tragedy Johnny's mask is now colored with a lighter shade of blue. The mask no longer has the mouth cut and the size of eye cuts have also reduced. The butterflies are slightly more detailed, with the biggest butterfly also having a skull on its left wing. The "3" on the left side is much larger and takes up most of the left side of the mask. The "3" also lights up. ;Notes from the Underground Johnny elected to make the mask look more human-like, as well as somewhat of an artifact. There is a chiseled pattern, as well as minor artificial dust. It is colored with a darker shade of blue. The "3" on the mask lights up in white and it remains large. The small monarch butterflies are gone and the previously black butterfly now takes away the majority of mask's right side. It also lights up in a bright yellow. ;Day of the Dead Johnny's mask looks cleaner and more streamlined to his previous mask. The butterflies were moved to the left side of the mask, they are light blue on the whitish background. A continuous pattern of the "Dove and Grenade" and the butterflies can also be seen there. The cracks on the mask have been reduced to simple scratches. The "3" on the left side is silver. The upper left-hand side and the lower right-hand side of the mask also seem to have their colors washed out giving them an almost white color. He also has a teardrop under his right eye in a slightly darker color. It no longer lights up like it did in the previous two renditions. ;V Like most members of the band, Johnny has also replaced his mask with a chrome one. His new mask is still very much detailed, much more so than the other members'. His mask is covered in three different kinds of carvings of butterflies. He now has two threes on his mask on both sides of his face. Johnny has a silver mask with blue threes, a golden mask with black threes, and a red mask with white threes. Johnny 3 Tears very first mask.png|Hollywood Undead Johnny 3 Tears first mask.png|Hollywood Undead Johnny 3 Tears SS mask.png|Swan Songs Johnny 3 Tears AT mask.png|American Tragedy Johnny 3 Tears NFTU mask.png|Notes from the Underground Johnny 3 Tears DOTD mask.png|Day of the Dead Johnny 3 Tears V mask gold.png|V (Black) Johnny 3 Tears V mask red.png|V (Red) Johnny 3 Tears V mask blue.png|V (Blue) Featured in 'Swan Songs' *''Bitches'' *''Black Dahlia'' *''California'' *''Circles'' *''City'' *''No. 5'' *''Pain'' *''Paradise Lost'' *''Pimpin''' *''Sell Your Soul'' *''The Diary'' *''The Loss'' *''The Natives'' *''Undead'' *''Young'' 'Desperate Measures' *''Bad Town'' *''Dove and Grenade'' *''Immigrant Song'' *''Shout at the Devil'' *''Tear It Up'' 'American Tragedy' *''Apologize'' *''Been to Hell'' *''Bullet'' *''Coming Back Down'' *''Glory'' *''Hear Me Now'' *''I Don't Wanna Die'' *''Le Deux'' (gang vocals) *''Levitate'' *''Lump Your Head'' *''Mother Murder'' *''My Town'' *''Pour Me'' *''S.C.A.V.A.'' *''Street Dreams'' *''Tendencies'' 'Notes from the Underground' *''Believe'' *''Dead Bite'' *''I Am'' *''Lion'' *''Medicine'' *''New Day'' *''One More Bottle'' *''Outside'' *''Rain'' *''We Are'' 'Day of the Dead' *''Dark Places'' *''Day of the Dead'' *''Does Everybody in the World Have to Die'' *''Disease'' *''Fuck the World'' *''Ghost'' (also co-producer) *''Gravity'' *''How We Roll'' *''I'll Be There'' *''Let Go'' *''Live Forever'' *''Save Me'' *''Sing'' *''Usual Suspects'' 'V' *''Bang Bang'' *''Black Cadillac'' *''Broken Record'' *''California Dreaming'' *''Pray (Put 'Em in the Dirt)'' *''Renegade'' *''Riot'' *''We Own the Night'' *''Whatever It Takes'' *''Your Life'' 'Psalms' *''Another Level'' *''Gotta Let Go'' *''Something to Believe'' 'New Empire Vol. 1' *''Empire'' *''Enemy'' *''Heart of a Champion'' *''Killin' It'' *''Nightmare'' *''Second Chances'' *''Time Bomb'' *''Upside Down'' 'Other' *''Christmas in Hollywood'' *''Dead in Ditches'' *''Scene for Dummies'' (background vocals) *''Whatever It Takes (Mixtape)'' (background vocals) Collaborations Kisses for Kings *''The Only Ones'' OhYeRabbleRouser *''Freak Nasty'' Trivia *He went to jail in 2008-2009, either for DUI or fighting a paparazzi. He was bailed out for a tour in Europe in February 2009. This was also when their song Undead, from the album Swan Songs, was used in the GI Joe: Rise of Cobra Trailer at the Superbowl. *Ava was originally suspected to be the child who sings at the end of the song Bullet, but it was later revealed to have been the daughter of producer Griffin Boice instead, Petra Christensen. *Despite listening to Slipknot, he has stated their masks have nothing to do with HU having masks. *He is afraid of heights. *He is very competitive. *He is of Irish heritage. *He went to Yale. *He is the oldest member of the band. *He said he was not homosexual, but loved gay people. *His favorite food is pizza. *He has known Charlie and J-Dog since pre-school. *During an interview with Impericon in 2017, Johnny revealed that: **one of his favorite bands is Creedence Clearwater Revival and that he also loves Neil Young and Bob Dylan. **his favorite movies are Apocalypse Now, The Shawshank Redemption and Magnolia. *He would love to tour with Nine Inch Nails, The Beatles and The Beastie Boys just to see them perform every night. *His Instagram is "johnny3tearsco" *His Twitter is "johnny333tears" *He's working on a movie: Highway To Havasu as an actor/producer, he's playing the character of "Jonathan". Category:Hollywood Undead Members Category:Producers